Cancerous Dance
by Zirkus
Summary: Tonight is a glittering night, a perfect one to ruin parties and start one of your own - at the expense of the milding uninspiring.


"You promise you won't cause a mess?"

"Of coooourse, Finas! What makes you think I'll make a mess?" The Brit rolled his head at Casimiro, an unamused look in his eyes. Casimiro just grinned, poking him in the forehead with his cane. "I'll be fine, everything will go peachy. Just drop me off and I'll have a blast here." The other huffed at his words, but it was obvious he was pleased with it.

Ahead of them, barely ten seconds away, a large glittering mansion stood, the sound of music and laughter and clinking glass greeting the two as they pulled up in front. Red clad men in waistcoats come forward to open his door and Casimiro flashed them a look of his eyeteeth as he stepped out. "Thank you lad," he said cheerily, pressing a dollar into his hand with a wink. "Don't worry about parking it, I've got my own chauffeur in the front seat. I appreciate the sentiment however!" The men stood around, awkward and unsure what to do as the vampire swaggered on up to the front door, winking at every butler and waiter he passed. Behind him, Finas gladly drove away from the party. Much too extravagant for him, Casimiro thought with a laugh. He needs to get out more.

Dropping his black coat on the doorman collecting them and fending off a grab to his cane, Casimiro stepped into the banquet room.

He walked in as if he owned the place - (not in a million years, ever) - and he stood there at the door, blissful as he made the room go quiet and then the whispers started. Oh yes. THe wonderful whispers of women swooning over you, the whispers of men over his perfect, trimmed clothes, the whisper of workers who didn't recognize you at all. Live music played in the background, trumpets and drums and pianos, playing a tune that seemed bland and slow. Fantastic.

His eyes roamed across the room and he spotted the host with ease. Hopping off of the white marble steps he sauntered on over to the angry, red faced woman at the head of the table. "Good evening, Miss Mumnings," Casimiro said, twirling his cane in his fingers and swooping down to kiss at her hand. "Wonderful night for a party, hmm?" He winked.

Mumnings didn't share his sentiment. "What are you doing here!" She hissed, tears in her eyes. "You've ruined my social life! Leave, now!"

"Leave?" He said, much too loudly for her liking. "But I'm the life of the party!" An ironic joke, one that no one but him would get. Eyes from all around landed on the two of them and he brought up his back straight, basking in it all. The mousy woman in front of him had a different thought for all of the attention and she shrunk under the looks. "Please, Miss Mumnings, let me stay, give a little bit of flair to your party!" Sliding across the floors, he swiped a glass of wine from a waiter. "Look at all of this!" Casimiro called, waving the red wine around his head and dripping some across the floor. "Tired talks and music that's not so much as dancing music but a funeral dirge!" Dropping the glass into a young woman's hand with a wink, Casimiro twirled his way to the musicians. Winking, he pulled a few folded pieces of paper out of his pants pocket and offered it to them. "Luckily, I've anticipated this. You were never much of an imaginative woman, Mumnings." A chorus of laughter went around the room and he turned back to face everyone with a smile.

The music behind him started up, slow and hesitantly at first, before gaining strength. A real toe tapping swing number quickly filled the room and he loved it. Grinning, he slid back up to Mumnings as the rest of the patrons stood to dance. "Would you give me the honor of this dance?" He asked, winking. She was furious - who wouldn't when someone like him came along to commandeer your party? - but etiquette didn't give her the chance to decline and she took his outstretched hand.

He didn't give her a chance to get used to it all before he started to swing her around. Hands clasped with confidence around her waist and she stared at him with fear as they swung around. Casimiro never missed a beat, even as she stumbled around him. Leather shoes tapped and slid and twirled, the same with his arms as he brought her into dips and pulled her up, letting her go to twirl her around him. Casimiro could hear - no, _feel_ - the astonished and approving glances of everyone around him. If the reaction was anything to go by, he knew that this was the most fun anyone has had in her quite _inviting_ home and he couldn't help but grin.

"Look at all of the fun that everyone is having," He crooned to her, pulling her close. "All because I'm here." Her cheeks were red - embarrassment or anger, he didn't know - and her grip on his hand was painful. "You really should try harder to entertain your guests more. They're going to think you're really the sheep they call you behind your back." Her eyes widened and Casimiro twirled her away and then pulled her back when she was decently disconcerted. "If it wasn't for the power behind your name, I doubt they would have come at all. You're quite the boring woman." Ah, there it was. The final little piece of straw that broke the camel's back. With an angry sound she broke away the dance and fled the room. Casimiro stood there and watched, putting on a show of disappointment for everyone else. Then, he shrugged and laughed and everyone else did as well.

Now was the time for his little plan to come into play and Casimiro gladly made his way over to the banquet table. Taking Mumning's seat at the front of it all, he picked up a glass and tapped it with a fork to get everyone's attention. Obviously he tapped a little too hard, since the top of it shattered as everyone watched and red wine spilled over the white marble. Casimiro stared at the spot for a moment, before laughing. Another chorus of laughter echoed around him as every guest joined him. Ah, the perks of being such a charismatic handsome man, he thought, looked at the happy and perfect faces surrounding him as they all took their seats once more.

Grin still on his face, Casimiro raised a new glass above everyone. "A toast!" He called. "To Miss Mumnings most... unusual and intruiging banquet Shame she can't join us." There was another round of laughter and a raising of glittering glasses. Casimiro watched as everyone took a sip of the wine, a smile on his lips. Of course, once he made sure everyone had a sip, he set his own, untouched glass down and stalked off to the bathroom.

There, he found Mumnings again, sobbing her poor, droopy eyes out. "Oh darling," He purred, making her jump as his hand grabbed at her shoulder. "Don't let petty insults get to you! Just because you're not good at things now, doesn't mean you can't get better!" He grinned as her eyes bulged at him.

"Wh- what are you doing, get out! This is the woman's bathroom!" He tsked at her screeching and he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, I'm only trying to help! Now look at you." Casimiro turned her to face the mirror and he tugged at her hair. "Let me help." He used a thumb to smudge at her thick makeup, thinning it out, spreading it and blending. He used a towel to wipe away her thick eyeliner and he used it to fix the weak hairline at the top, filling it in. Pulling her hair out of it's bun, he curled it with his fingers and fixed the part, so it hung wonderfully around her doughy face. Casimiro smiled when he finished, watching as she looked at herself in wonder. "See? You're no sheep now. More like a golden sheep, haha!" She seemed to positively glow before his eyes, disregarding his words. He go impatient fast, though, and he nudged her to the door. "Let's go show the others, shall we?"

Mumnings grabbed his arm eagerly as they left the bathroom, positively beaming at the thought of showing off her looks.

Shame she wouldn't get the chance.

Once they got to the banquet hall, every patron was slumped over the table and unmoving. The waiters and the musicians were huddled in a corner in terror and Casimiro was pleased as he saw Finas in front of them all, a dead doorman in his hands.

"You took too long," The vampire huffed, wiping at his mouth. Casimiro just grinned.

"I like to take my time."

"Clearly. I was worried you wouldn't make them all drink before it was too late."

"You have too little faith in me, Finas. Like I wouldn't make them taste your superb drink spiking skills."

Next to Casimiro, Mumnings was stunned. "Wh... What?" She stammered, stepping forward to touch at one of her guest's shoulders. "What happened?!"

Casimiro came up to her, hands on either side of her shoulders. "Simply making way for a much better, much more inspiring feast, my lady," He purred, leaning down with his lips at her neck.

* * *

Finas stared at the glass in his hand, blood shining in the light. Next to him, Casimiro chugged happily at his own, Miss Mumnings slumped over on the table in front of them. "They're taking too long to get here."

"Oh shush," Casimiro said, smacking his lips and hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "It's always good to be fashionably late." Finas rolled his eyes at that.

His misgivings about the time was quickly put aside, as the first guest to their banquet arrived, a small group of vampires who sniffed at the air eagerly. Casimiro stood with a grin and held his arms out to the unconscious humans still slumped against the table. "Ah, greetings ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my banquet! Please, make yourself at home and enjoy the delectable feast I have procured for you! There's more than enough for everybody~"


End file.
